Can't Be Saved
by KH-girl2011
Summary: Daisuke thought he was on a one way trip to hell. With an abusive mother, no friends, and a negative outlook on life, who could save him? DaisukeXDark ThReEsHoT
1. Can't Be Saved

**Can't Be Saved**

**Well, I am making a TwOsHoT for DaisukeXDark fans. I am sort of in a yaoi stage right now; so expect some more later on. Song title is Can't Be Saved by Senses Fail. I love the song and I thought it would be a nice title. **

**Warning: mild abuse, g-rated yaoi, language, and angst**

Daisuke Niwa, a boy with red hair and the most gorgeous ruby eyes, was walking home after a hard day at school. He wore glasses so everyone automatically thought of him as a nerd. In fact, no one even seemed to notice him. It's like life today. You see a person with glasses and then you say, "Eww! That kid is such a nerd." And then you never notice them again. They are invisible. He just wished that his life would turn around somehow.

Daisuke rounded the corner to his house, almost running into the stop sign that had remained there since day one. He stumbled a little while walking up his driveway. He glanced over, seeing a red Cadillac parked smack dab in the middle of it. "_Mom's home._" He thought, dreading to walk any closer to the front door. He staggered up the front steps, exhaling every time he took a step up. When he approached the door, the knob started to turn. He braced himself for what was to come next.

He was jerked into the house by the arm in a bruising force. Next thing he knew, he was thrown against the wall. "MOM STOP!!!" Daisuke was being slapped horrendously, as the nails of Emiko left gashes in his cheek. "S…Stop!" He was sobbing hysterically. "If you were a good little boy, you wouldn't have been late! You are not the Daisuke I used to love as a son!" Emiko believed that if he was just minutes, or seconds for any matter, late, then he would have to be 'punished'. Usually she wasn't home, so he got away with being late. The ruby-eyed boy tried crawling away, but Emiko grabbed his leg, twisting it in an impossible way. Daisuke screamed from the pain that suddenly shot through his leg. He just lay there, while Emiko was clawing him senseless, breaking his glasses to the full affect in the process.

When it was all over, his mother stormed out the front door and sped off in her Cadillac. Daisuke's vision was blurry before he finally gained full consciousness. He knew his mother was drunk by the disgusting smell of Whiskey on her breath. Trying hard not to injure himself more than he already was, Daisuke hoisted himself up on his one leg that wasn't damaged. He hopped his way to the bathroom, rummaging through the medicine cabinet for any trace of bandages and peroxide. He found a few Band-Aids but they would do no good to his bruises and gashes due to their size. When he shut the mirrored cabinet, he looked at his face. One black eye caught his attention and the rest of his face was pure redness of blood and cuts. He grabbed a towel from the closet and soaked it with water before dabbing at every cut. He tossed it down the chute with these two words flashing in his mind. _Why me?_

Sliding carefully down the basement steps, Daisuke was in hope of finding any type of crutch or anything to keep him off of his leg. To his dismay, there was nothing. He _had_ to go to school tomorrow because he had never missed a day. What could he use? He just faced the fact that he would have to go to school like that. Make-up would cover his cuts and bruises everywhere, including his black eye. Luckily, he had a spare pair of glasses because there was no hope to fixing the others. The glass had been shattered. Daisuke sighed in frustration. Careful not to bump his leg, he hoisted himself up each single stair step before reaching the top. The next destination would be his bedroom, which was thankfully on the first floor. Hopping his way once again, he made it successfully to his room. The depressing black paint only made the mood worse. Flopping on his bed in exhaustion, Daisuke fell asleep instantly.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! **The annoying alarm clock woke Daisuke up to the new morning. He fell as soon as he got to his one foot out of bed. "Ouch!"

He grasped the side of his bed for support and tried to walk on his injured leg. Sure it hurt like hell, but Daisuke was determined to walk half way straight. He walked into the bathroom, taking a shower and letting the warm water relieve the pain in his leg. Once he was done, he dressed himself in a black T-shirt and Khaki pants. It took him forever to get the pants on. Up in the cabinet, there was his extra pair of glasses that he kept in case of an emergency. This was quite the emergency. Slipping the glasses over his eyes, he winced at the contact they made with one of his cuts. He shrugged it off and walked out of the bathroom. He silently went into his mom's bedroom and grabbed her foundation that she kept on her dresser. Careful not to wake her, he gently closed the bedroom door behind him. He limped back to the bathroom and gently applied the foundation to every single scratch and gash he found. The lid to the foundation had been screwed on tight and Daisuke made his way to the living room. He never ate breakfast so that was one thing that kept him on time for school. Daisuke grabbed the messenger bag that had remained on the floor since he got home last night and limped out the front door. He grasped the railing of the front steps and slowly made it down them. He limped all the way down the sidewalk, across the streets, and across the school crossway. Then he felt the contact of someone else. "Arg! Watch where you are going loser!" A girl with short brown hair spat at him.

"S-sorry, Riku." Daisuke lowered his head in shame and limped the rest of the way to the school doors.

As always, he went to English first and sat down in the farthest desk in the corner of the back row. Laying his head down on his crossed arms, Daisuke looked out the window that stood on the far left. It had suddenly turned cloudy.

OoooxooooXooooxoooO

Daisuke was limping home, once again, hoping that his mother wouldn't be there or, to say the least, drunk, when he got there. He thought he heard someone following him, but he could just be exaggerating. He wasn't going to take any chances. No matter how much it hurt, Daisuke took off, closing his eyes and not looking where he was even going. 'Thunk'

The impact was unexpected and Daisuke was ready for any type of punch to the face or kicking to the gut. Instead he felt the person under him shift and help him up. Daisuke looked up and met the most beautiful amethyst eyes. "Are you alright?" The figure asked.

"Y…yeah." Daisuke was taken aback at the unusual kindness that was being passed to him.

"My names Dark. Dark Mousy." The angel-like figure gently brushed his hands over Daisuke's shoulder to dust away any excess dirt.

"My n-names Daisuke Niwa." Daisuke hesitated whether or not he should even give this stranger his name.

"I'm really sorry for bumping into you, but I have to get home." Daisuke looked up at Dark again.

(Darks Pov)

_His eyes are so…entrancing. Stop it Dark! You can't hit on a kid you just met. _ (Mentally slaps self)

_I wish he didn't wear glasses. The kid needs some contacts. _

I watched as Daisuke's form disappeared and was out of sight. I guess I was silent a little too long. Why was he limping? He had a certain depressing personality. Does he go to school here? If he does, I have never noticed him. I guess that's what happens when you are the boyfriend of Risa. You're always busy with the in-crowd and never pay attention to the people outside the _**popular**_ bubble.

(Daisuke's Pov)

I ran home, not looking back. I didn't know what to do when I gazed into those beautiful Amethyst eyes. And his angelic features made it seem like he would grow wings right then and there. He was so nice and I didn't know how to react to that. It's not like I have ever been talked to in a nice manner. I guess I am thinking too hard because my head really hurts.

(End of Povs)

Daisuke limped his way to his house with the Cadillac missing from the driveway. He sighed in relief as he opened the door and dropped his stuff on the couch as he made his way into the living room. He limped through the living room and into the kitchen to make his mother dinner before she got home. Rounding up a frozen steak, potatoes, lettuce, diced tomatoes, cheese, croutons, and ranch, Daisuke prepared her dinner. He grilled the steak on the mini grill that remained in one of the cabinets. While the Steak was grilling, he hurriedly peeled the potatoes, sliced them, put the slices into a pan with water, and boiled them. He went back to the steak, sprinkled season salt on it and flipped it over. Next came the salad. He tossed the lettuce, cheese, diced tomatoes, croutons, and a little ranch in a bowl. He was glad the salad was easy. He noticed that the potatoes were boiling and he turned off the stove. He drained the water and spread the potatoes in a glass dish. Next he put cheese slices all over the top of the potatoes. Last but not least, they were shoved into the oven. "OH NO! THE STEAK!" Daisuke tried to hurry over to the grill and lifted the top. The steak was a little burnt, but his mother probably wouldn't notice. He sighed in relief and placed the steak on a big plate before sprinkling parsley on it. The oven went off and Daisuke opened it up, sliding the dish out. "AH!"

The dish slipped a little off of his oven mitt, catching his wrist. It was like Home Economics all over again. Daisuke opened the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen fruit, placing it on his wrist for a few minutes. The last thing he wanted to hear came ringing through his ears. _Mom._ Daisuke hurried as fast as he could and placed everything on the table. He dusted himself off and limped to the door, opening it for his mother. "Hey, Sweetie." This was just one of Emiko's mood swings. "Oh, you made dinner." She said sweetly.

_Duh! Like I always do, you selfless…_

If Daisuke _ever_ said _anything_ like that to his mother, he would be shot down dead right then and there.

Emiko made her way to the dinner table and Daisuke pulled out a chair for her. "Thanks Honey." It was just another one of her 'acts'. She took a bite of the steak and spit it out. "This is Disgusting! Way over cooked."

Next, she tried the potatoes. "Yuck! Too much cheese!"

Last was the salad. "Damnit Daisuke! You know I hate tomatoes!"

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just poison me with this disgusting food?" Emiko was infuriated with anger and hate. Daisuke shrank at her intimidating expression. Emiko looked down at his wrist and saw the burn. "You burned yourself?"

"Y-Yeah. The dish sort of…"

"SHUT UP!" The mother monster towered over Daisuke and shoved him to the ground.

"Please mom. Not tonight! I am terribly sore!" Daisuke pleaded for her to not 'punish' him.

"You think that I care? You can't do anything right, you little twit!" She had pushed closer, forcing Daisuke in a corner.

Emiko pulled Daisuke up by the arm and slapped his face, hard. He grasped his sweltering cheek, looking into the eyes of a true monster before sliding down the wall. His pained eyes clouded with tears. She kicked him in the stomach, sending him sprawling on the floor. He found himself spitting up blood. His head was pounding and Emiko punching him wasn't helping any. Her nails found their place on his face and arms. _Why did god hate him so? Was he fated to die under the hands of his own mom?_ This was another turn for hell.

(Dark's Pov)

As I walk down this sidewalk, I can't help but wish that I could run into…what was his name? Daisuke? He was just so cute and those big round ruby eyes really got to me.

(End Dark's Pov)

Dark walked along the sidewalk on his usual walk. Ringing through his ears was the sound of an argument. At least, that's what he thought it sounded like when it was clearly something more dreadful. He found the home it was coming from and decided to be nosey and see what was going on. He could take a risk at getting his nose chopped off. He glided over to one of the windows, peeping just a bit. His eyes went wide when he saw the scene that played in front of him. Those ruby eyes clouded with tears. An insane looking woman towered over him. Dark witnessed the whole thing. Daisuke's mom dashed over to the counter, grabbing a knife, and threateningly shaking it at Daisuke. The insane woman held it up high. Before she could even blink, Dark had crashed through the door automatically and paused time around him. Emiko's crazed eyes jerked towards Dark. "Who the hell are you?" Emiko lowered the knife.

"Uh…" Dark didn't know what to say.

Daisuke found an escape and tried crawling away. "Oh no you don't!" Emiko caught Daisuke's foot on his bad leg, sending waves of pain through him. He winced and kicked with his other leg, trying to squirm free of her death hold. She lifted the knife, preparing to stab her son. It all happened so fast. A blur of events coursed through Daisuke's mind.

The next thing he knew, he was in a pair of strong arms. A smooth voice was cooing to him. "Shhh. It's all going to be all right." It was a male voice.

Daisuke cracked his eyes open a bit and blue and red lights flickered in his vision. His vision had come clear when he felt his glasses being placed on his eyes. His mother was being hauled off in handcuffs. Frightened and Traumatized, Daisuke looked up to see who had rescued him. When those ruby eyes met those amethyst ones, he knew that Dark was an angel, his savior from god. Maybe he underestimated his lord above him.

Before Daisuke closed his eyes in exhaustion, he was being lifted onto a soft cushiony object. Doors closed and Daisuke felt like he was moving. Everything else disappeared and faded when he felt a cool hand on his cheek. Everything went black…

_Follow your bliss_

_It reads on my chest_

_I know I got it tattooed for a reason_

_Why can't I just hold it true?_

_Cause I'm still crashing _

_All the funerals_

_Of these people _

_That I Never_

_Knew._

_I'm stuck in a coma_

_Stuck in a never-ending sleep_

_Someday I will wake up_

_And realize I made up_

_Everything_

**YAY!! Ok so there really wasn't much DaisukeXDark yet but I promise that it will happen next chapter and it will be LONGER! I hope this wasn't corny or anything. Reviews please. Thank you all**


	2. Guardian Angel

Can't Be Saved

Chapter 2-

**X XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2 of my TwOsHoT. I might make this a ThReEsHoT! Who knows? It all depends and I hope to make this sound less corny.**

**Pairing: DaisukeXDark**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: G rated yaoi, language**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership towards D.N. Angel or it's characters. I have no ownership to the song **_**Can't Be Saved**_** either. Senses Fail sadly owns the song. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Daisuke's Pov)

I woke up to an eccentric beeping noise. I wiggled my toes and my fingers to make sure they were still there, noticing a clamp with a red light on one of my fingers. Wait a minute…this clamp is hooked to a monitor. What are the lines for? I don't like this place at all. The room is white, there are dangerous looking tools all around me, and it reeks of antiperspirants and antibacterial soap. Is this a hospital? I don't know but I need to get the hell out of here.

I yanked the clamp off of my finger and the annoying monitor was ringing. I swung my arm and knocked it over, shutting it up. I jumped out of the bed and found myself falling down to the floor. "Daisuke!" I heard someone scream.

I groaned in pain before I felt my hand being captivated by another hand. I was pulled up and I clung to the figure that had helped me. I felt arms wrapping around my waist to support me. I knew I was blushing because my cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Ha Ha. Your cheeks are as red as your hair and eyes." The figure spoke and I immediately recognized the soft deep voice. "Dark?" I mused.

"Yeah. It's me." I was still clinging to his shirt as my hands rested on his chest. I needed my glasses so I could see his angelic face and deep eyes. "Are my glasses around?"

"I really hate to break this to you, but…they were broken, so the doctor called in an eye specialist to come and see you. He will be here in a few minutes, so you need to get back into bed." He explained.

"I don't want to stay here. This place really scares me." I felt tears building up and swelling my eyes, but I didn't dare cry in front of _him_.

I was scooped off of the floor and was embraced in a pair of strong arms like I weighed nothing. "No! Please let me go!" I kicked and swung my arms before finally giving up. I couldn't stop him so I just flung my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, letting everything I had bottled up inside out of my system and onto his shirt. He placed me gently back onto the bed but I still had a death hold around his neck. "You have to let go. I will be here by your side. I promise." He said _I promise _so I took his word. I unlatched my arms from Dark's neck and then I rested my head on the soft pillows. My eyes closed even though my mind protested. I drifted off to the land of dreams.

(Dark's Pov)

I watched Daisuke slowly breathing, signing that he was asleep. How could someone who has had a life of hell sleep so peacefully? Speaking of peace, what am I going to tell Risa? We were supposed to go on a date, but I don't think I can take her complaining and whining too much longer. She is such a pest and her sister is just as bad. I don't think I will be dating Riku anymore. I mean, yeah, the popularity was fun and all, but I don't think it is worth being drove nuts with annoying little girls. I should probably call her.

(Normal Pov)

Dark dug into his pocket in search of his cell phone. Successfully reaching it, he slid the top up, hesitantly dialed Risa's number, and waited for her answer. "Hello?" Her voice came across the line.

"Hey, Risa. I am sorry for doing this, but we will have to cancel our date plans."

"Why?! Where are you?" Her tone was concerning.

"I am at the hospital and…"

"THE HOSPITAL!? Hang on. Riku and I will be there in a second." She hung up before Dark could explain.

"Shit!" Dark spat.

Risa and Riku ran to the front desk and asked about Dark. The receptionist pointed them in the direction they needed to go. They went bursting through the door to Daisuke's room. The sisters came to an abrupt halt directly in front of Dark. "Hello ladies." Dark acted casual.

"Dark, what are you doing here?" Risa asked.

"I saved little Daisuke here from a near death." Dark pointed at a sleeping Daisuke.

Once Riku and Risa noticed Daisuke, they both obtained disgruntled faces. "Why would you help a loser like that? So what if he would have died? No one would miss him. He is just a nobody who doesn't have a purpose here on earth." With every word Risa said, Dark's fist clenched tighter.

"You know what Risa? I think everyone would think the same thing about you. You are just a selfless bitch who only has her sister and a mirror as friends. Everyone pretends to like you because they know the lower class people would consider them popular. You have no feelings at all. I am tired of your arrogant personality, your stupid twin sister, and just to put it bluntly, you. So you know what? I am dumping you so don't even try and come back to me." Dark's tone made the girls jump back.

"Ha. Have you fallen in love with this piece of shit? I always knew you were gay." Risa snapped. She signaled Riku to follow her out the door.

Dark narrowed his eyes into a death glare as they followed the sluts all the way out the door. He jerked his head around to Daisuke's form, realizing that he had been awake the whole time. Daisuke was sniffling and his silent sobs were the only thing to be heard.

(Dark's Pov)

Aw man. He is crying. I didn't know he was awake and I am sure Risa's hurtful words punched him right in the gut. "Daisuke?" I wasn't sure what to do or say.

"Y-yeah?" He sobbed.

"Are you alright?"

"N-no. I feel like a piece of shit, just like Risa said." I saw him wipe his eyes, knowing that the tears would keep coming. I walked over to his side and kneeled down so we were face to face. When my eyes met his, he tried to hide his face under the covers. I grabbed his hands gently, enclosing them in mine. "Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you even here?" Daisuke looked me straight in the eyes, even though his vision was blurry. "Because I am your Guardian Angel and I guess I am destined to be so." I intertwined my ice-cold fingers with his warm subtle ones.

His skin was so soft and pale. I could sit there and run my fingers across his cheeks all day, but I didn't want to frighten him. His tears were still falling and I wiped them away. He flinched when I did so. When will he realize that I am not going to hurt him?

(Normal Pov)

The door to Daisuke's room flew open and two men walked in. One was tall and had long golden hair tied back and the other was quite short with bluish short hair. The tall one cleared his throat to get Dark and Daisuke's attention. Dark and Daisuke flushed a deep rose color. "Hello Mr. Mousy. I am doctor Hiwatari Satoshi." The short doctor who was actually a teenager shook Dark's hand. "I understand that I was called to give Daisuke Niwa contacts?"

"Yes Sir. His glasses were broken due to previous events of his mother." Dark tried to explain.

"Well, let's have a look at him." Dr. Satoshi walked over to Daisuke's bed.

Daisuke had already sat up and was ready to cooperate with him. Dr. Satoshi pulled out a small light and examined Daisuke's big round ruby eyes. "Ah. I have the perfect size and type of contacts. I will put them in for you, Daisuke, and then I will show you how to do it yourself.

Dr. Satoshi placed the contacts in each eye and Daisuke blinked before he got his vision into focus. "Wow! I can actually see better with these than glasses." Daisuke was so excited.

"Now listen. You have to keep these in a case that has two compartments labeled right and left when you are not using them. You need to get a certain type of liquid to squirt into each compartment before you do so, of course." Dr. Satoshi tried to explain everything so Daisuke could comprehend.

"If you have any questions, here is my card." He handed Daisuke a card with his name and number on it.

"Will do Dr." Daisuke agreed with a smile.

Dr. Satoshi left the room and the tall doctor came over to Daisuke's bed. "Hello Daisuke. I am Doctor Krad. I will be your regular doctor from now on. You will have to stay in here for one more night, just so we can examine on how you will function."

"But I want to go home." Daisuke whined with pained eyes.

"Well…I have some bad news. I really hate to say this but…" Dr. Krad looked away from Daisuke's sad round eyes.

"You will have to be in foster care since there is no one to take care of you."

"N-no! I don't want to be in some strangers care. I never know if they will hurt me or not. Please don't make me go." Daisuke's eyes moistened but no tears fell.

"I am sorry but unless there is anyone else who is willing to take you in, you have no other choice." Krad still didn't look at Daisuke.

"I am getting ready to call the foster home that is located here in town and they will…" "I will take him!" Dark broke in.

"_You _will take him? Will your parents mind?" Krad looked questionably at Dark.

"They will not mind at all."

Daisuke was so confused. _Who does this guy think he is? I can't just live with some complete stranger that I bumped into. I know he is nice and all but can I really trust him? _

"Is that alright with you, Daisuke?" Dr. Krad asked him.

Daisuke was silent and before he even realized what he was saying, "Y-yeah."

Dark perked up a bit and was shocked that he even agreed to it. "I am still going to have to call your parents." Dr. Krad said glancing at Dark.

"Yeah. I know. Here is their number." Dark handed Dr. Krad a piece of paper with numbers scribbled on it.

Dr. Krad took the paper and left the room, leaving Dark and Daisuke alone.

They sat there for a good while in silence until Dark broke it. "So, do you really want to live with me?"

"Well…I don't know. I sort of have no choice because I certainly don't want to live in foster care." Daisuke lowered his head.

"I promise I don't bite." Dark flashed his teeth in a genuine grin.

Daisuke laughed and Dark looked at him in astonishment.

(Dark's Pov)

His laughter is adorable. I saw that he had fallen back and was clutching his sides. What was so funny? "What are you laughing at?"

"I haha…don't know. Ha ha." I assumed he hadn't laughed like this before because he would not shut up.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. You just all of a sudden grinned and it just sort of made me…laugh." He wiped his eyes from the tears of laughter.

I walked over towards him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Aren't you hungry?" I didn't think he had had anything to eat in months. "I am a little but they will bring me something soon."

"Dude. The hospital food sucks. I will go into town and get you some _real_ food."

"B-but. I don't want you to pay for mine." Daisuke's eyes pleaded to me but I refused to let him starve and I certainly didn't want him to have to be poisoned by the hospital food.

"I don't care what you don't want me to do. I will buy you some food whether you like it or not." I smiled at him and he sighed in defeat.

I ruffled his hair. I just had to touch it because those bright red locks were calling out to be messed with. " I will be back. Don't move."

Daisuke laughed and said, "Very funny. As if I could."

(Daisuke's Pov)

I watched Dark's tall form leave the room. I couldn't believe that I would be living with him and his parents. Maybe now my life would turn around. I didn't have to worry about mom and Dark will be there to protect me. I guess I can trust him. I just can't let my guard down, just in case this is a set up. I waited patiently for Dark to return. I twirled my thumbs, counted the tiles on the ceiling, and flipped through a manga that was sitting on the bedside table. _Gravitation?_ I had just finished the manga when Dark came through the door with the food. I put the manga away and situated myself to a sitting position. He handed me a bag and the smell was just reverberating. "I got you a Cheeseburger, fries, a coke, and a strawberry shake." I looked at him puzzled. "Coke?" I had no idea what that was. I saw Dark's jaw drop as if I shouldn't have said that. "You mean you have never heard of a coke? Where have you been?" I shrugged.

"I got you a strawberry shake because you look like a strawberry person." His smile really got to me.

I tried the cheeseburger, and to my surprise, it was tasty. Next were the fries. Salty. That was the only way to describe them. I drank the coke within; it seemed like, 2 gulps. Last but not least, the shake. I tried to get it out of the straw but it would not come out. "Why won't it come out?"

"It is still kind of frozen. You may have to wait a minute."

I waited like he said and I tried again. Delicious! "Wow! I have never tasted anything so sweet in my life."

(Dark's Pov)

Daisuke was really enjoying his shake. "Where is your food?" I heard him ask.

"I am not hungry. _You _need to eat." He pouted and he just looked so sad.

"B-but…"

"Really, it is no problem. I had something earlier so no worries." I couldn't stand his sadness. It just made _me_ sad.

"You really shouldn't have paid for this. I would've managed." Daisuke was still drinking his shake, which I was surprised because he had already downed a cheeseburger, fries, and his coke.

"Just shut up and eat." I grinned at him.

I scooted one of the waiting chairs next to him. My eyes just couldn't look away from him. He had a hint of strawberry shake on his bottom lip. I leaned in, not even thinking. My face was inches from his. "D-Dark? What are you doing?"

"I uh…you have a little bit of shake on your mouth. Here." I reached my hand up and wiped it away with my thumb before wiping my thumb on my pants. I had one word flashing in my mind. _Soft_. He flushed an impossible shade of red.

"Thanks."

(Daisuke's Pov)

Oh my god! Did he really just do that? For a second I thought he was going to…going to…kiss…me. _Daisuke! You are such an idiot! Why would he do something like that? _He likes girls, not boys, right? I am pretty sure I am not that way. I think.

I finished the shake that Dark graciously bought for me and he kindly threw all my trash away. I thanked him a thousand times but it still didn't seem like enough. I rested my head on my pillows, although I tried to stay awake. "You need to get some rest." I heard him say.

Before I could even say anything, he started to hum a tune. A lullaby? All I last remember is that whatever he was humming was making me sleepy. He was still there at my side and he took my hand in his. I didn't want him to leave, so I grasped his hand tightly. "You're not going to leave me right?"

He had a crooked smile plastered on his face that told me that he wouldn't. He shook his head and I sighed in relief. "Oh! I need to get these contacts out of my eyes."

Dark walked over to one of the counters and took the contact case over to me. I did as Dr. Satoshi directed me to do and finally got the contacts out. I hated it that I couldn't see Dark. The only notification that I had to tell me that he was there was that he held my hand again. He started to hum that beautiful tune again. Before I closed my eyes for a final time that night, I felt cool lips touch against my forehead. Had I already started to dream, or was that for real? The only thing I know is that Dark's hand never left my grasp, even when he fell asleep in that uncomfortable chair.

XoxXoxXoxXoxXox♥ ♥xoXxoXxoXxoXxoX 

Thank you all so much for the favs. I never thought this story would get so many favorites and alerts! Ok,so I didn't put too much DaisukeXDark in this chappy either. I promise that in the next and final chapter, it will be a cute DaisukeXDark chappy. ThReEsHoT it is. Hope this chapter wasn't corny and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, let me know. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Falling Even More In Love With You

Can't Be Saved

**Can't Be Saved**

**Chapter 3-Falling Even More In Love With You**

**Disclaimer- I have no ownership towards D N Angel or its characters. I also have no ownership to the song "Can't Be Saved". Senses Fail owns it, unfortunately.**

**Ok so welcome to chapter 3 of my ThReEsHoT. If I can't fit all of the events in this chapter then I will have to add more chapters. I know. I already have stories that are dying to be updated but my mind is blank on things I should write for them. So for now, enjoy Dark and Daisuke. **

**Warning: PG rated yaoi, slight blood use, and Fangirls(lol)**

_I couldn't tell if it was a dream or if it was for real. All I knew was that I was scared for my life._

(Daisuke's Pov)

My head hurt like hell and I felt as if the whole world would just crumble under all this human life at anytime. When I thought I had woken up, I felt as if there were some kind of invisible weight holding me down. I looked around and found Dr. Krad at the counter. I looked up above me and Dark was there, holding my arms down for what I thought might be a painful situation, being since Dr. Krad was there. The doctor was probably going to stick me with a painful needle and Dark was preparing to hold me down so I didn't harm the doctor. There were straps across my legs but all I could pay attention to was Dark. His smile illuminated the room and made me feel at ease. When the doctor approached, he had a mask over half of his face and his hair hid his eyes. He gave a nod and Dark started to chuckle in a devilish manner. I was frightened now. Dr. Krad pulled off his mask to reveal whom I thought was presumed imprisoned. MOM!? I started to squirm under Dark's grasp but he held me down with such force. I couldn't move my legs due to the straps. Mother waved a knife in front of me and handed it over to Dark. He gladly took it and I glanced at him. His amethyst eyes turned dark and cold. Was he conspiring with my mother? He brought the knife slowly to my neck and traced the tip along under my chin, up my jaw line, and then he traced it down my neck again. The cold metal was about as ice cold as his hands. I was trembling under the hands of an assassin. He punctured a spot into my neck and I felt blood trickling down my neck and onto my shirt. No matter how much I writhed and squirmed, I couldn't get free. He lifted his hand with the knife still in it. He smirked evilly and plunged it straight into my heart.

My eyes shot open and I jumped up with a scream. It was all a dream but it felt so real. I grabbed my neck to see if there was actually blood running down it, but I felt nothing.

(Dark's Pov)

Daisuke yelled in terror and it woke me up instantly. He was trembling uncontrollably and his eyes were wide open, staring into nothingness. His hands clutched the sheets tightly. I reached my hand out to caress his cheek but he flinched away, scared. I jerked my hand back and he looked at me with fearful eyes. He was hugging his knees to his chest now, rocking back and forth. Did he have a bad dream? I slowly inched closer to sit on the bed but he scooted away from me. I saw a glint of moisture in his eyes and I brought my hand forward to wipe it away. I was not going to give up on this kid. I was careful not to break him any more than what he was for he was so fragile. Before I even had time to blink, he leaped into my lap and hugged my neck. He cried into the crook of my neck and I felt the wetness on that spot. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close, feeling like it was the only thing I could do.

(Daisuke's Pov)

I felt pathetic. The only thing Dark will know me as is a crybaby. But, I couldn't help it. After all that I've been through, it was the only emotion I was used to. Sadness and agony were always lingering around.

I had stopped crying but I would not let go of him. I felt like there would be no harm to ever reach me when his strong arms embraced me. There was no care in the world that made its way into my mind.

His hands were moving across my back and went under my shirt. I froze instantly and I was puzzled because I had no idea what he was doing. Then I felt him massaging the small of my back, his hands moving in circular motions as his fingers danced across my it. His hands felt like ice to my warm skin. I was dazed in my own little world but I had been snapped out when someone cleared their throat. I pulled away from Dark's hold and gasped at the sight of Dr. Krad. "You are ready to be released. All you have to do is sign some release papers and then you are free to go home with Mr. Mousy."

"Hang on. I need my contacts."

Dark was already on it and had brought them over to me, along with a mirror. I put in my contacts easily.

I know I had a deep red color written on my face from what Dr. Krad had walked into, but I could care less. "Ok. Can I have the release papers please?"

Dr. Krad handed me 2 or 3 papers and I read through them. "Can I borrow a pen please?"

He handed me a pen and I signed on the dotted line. I checked over them again to make sure I didn't miss anything. When I was through, the doctor bid me farewell and told me to take care of myself. "You better keep an eye on him too, Mr. Mousy." I heard him say.

"I will sir."

As soon as Dr. Krad had left, Dark had me in his arms within a synch and he carried me out the door. I hadn't had any equipment attached to me so that was one less struggle to deal with. We made it to his car and he placed me in the passenger seat before buckling me in. He glided around the car and got into the drivers seat, ready to drive us to "our" home. That sounded so great.

(Dark's Pov)

I pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed straight for home. I glanced over at Daisuke and he was staring out the window. I cranked on the radio to an alternative rock station and he turned his head in interest. "You like this music?" I asked with a bit of shock.

"I have heard this kind of music before and it really interested me. Some of the kids at school blast their radios." All I could do was chuckle as the Thousand Foot Krutch song, Phenomenon, started to play.

He started to move his head up in down in time with the beat. I smirked and turned my eyes back to the road.

I drove the long strip into the town and we finally made it to the house. I noticed his eyes went wide at the size of it. "You live _here_?"

"Yep," I said as I shut off the engine, taking the keys into my hands.

"It's amazing!"

I got out of the car and walked over to his side before opening the door for him. "Can you walk?" I was a little worried that he would still be a little wobbly.

"I'm alright." He reassured me with a genuine smile that made me gulp.

"Welcome home, Daisuke."

(Daisuke's Pov)

_Welcome Home… _I have never heard that before. It had a certain ring to it that sent chills up my spine and overwhelmed me with excitement. Dark led me to the front door, helping me up the small flight of stairs. He unlocked the door and opened it to reveal the most beautiful living room with statues, comfy looking sofas, and shag rugs galore. "So, where are your parents?" I asked, not noticing them around anywhere.

"Well…I have to confess something." Dark looked down at the ground.

"What is it?"

"I don't' exactly…live with my…parents. I live alone."

My eyes went wide and I was so shocked at this piece of information.

"What?! Then the number you gave to the doctor…? "

"My friend's number. I called him last night and told him that if he gets a phone call from the hospital to play along as my dad. His voice was deep enough to pass as a dad."

All of his words were mush in my mind. So he lied. I can't live with this guy now can I?

"I couldn't let them send you to a foster family. I just couldn't live with myself if I didn't speak up and take you into my life."

I was standing in the middle of the living room and as Dark spoke, he inched closer to me. With every step he took, I moved backwards. "Wh-what if the cops come by o-or…"

"Daisuke, I am not that dumb. Trust me when I say I can handle things." Dark's smooth tone was just making me even more nervous and my cheeks were surely tinged pink.

"Why do you keep backing away? I am not going to hurt you and I am not a psycho rapist." I gulped as he continued to push closer, even though I was backing up.

Soon I felt my back brush up against a wall. Great, I was trapped. My eyes were staring into deep amethyst eyes as my nose was only centimeters from his.

When I thought he was about to kiss me, he wasn't close to me anymore. "Ha Ha. You should have seen your face. You went totally red." He was laughing at me.

(Dark's Pov)

No matter how much I really wanted to, I couldn't kiss the kid. Though, right now his lip popping out into a pout is just too adorable. His arms crossed over his chest just make him look like a chibi. "You really look like a chibi. Maybe I should start calling you that."

He just looked up at me like I was stupid. "Ok, ok. I will stop torturing you. Do you want some breakfast?"

He perked up at the sudden change of subject and responded, "You know how to cook?"

"Is that such a shock to you? What if I do? You have a problem with it?"

"No. I just…would have never guessed that you could cook."

"Thanks a lot. So do you want breakfast or not?"

"Yes please."

I led him into the kitchen and he found a spot, smack dab on the corner of the (1) bar. As I got to work on eggs, sausage, and toast, we were both silent. He finally popped a question. "So you really do live alone?"

"Yeah."

"Where are your parents?" I knew this was going to be the 20 questions game and I was prepared for anything he asked.

"Mom's institutionalized and dad's dead. He was killed by a gang that was hanging around under a bridge in the downtown park. I don't know the whole story, but my parents were strolling around the park and ran into them. The members of the gang were just looking for a reason to beat the shit out of someone. Well, it just so happened that my parents crossed under the bridge at the wrong time. They beat them both with bats and one shot at my dad. My mother made it but dad…" I trailed off on that and continued to the rest of the story.

"Anyway, mom kept telling the cops what happened and they looked around the area but found no one. They thought she was crazy and an unfit parent. I still remember calling after her as they threw her into the back of a soft padded vehicle. I knew she wasn't crazy…So, It isn't exactly a happy ending but at least now you know what happened and why I live alone."

I looked to see if he had even listened to me. He was indeed listening because he had a tear rolling down his cheek. He wiped at his eyes and laughed a little. "Sorry. I…don't know…what came over me." He said, still wiping his eyes.

"Hey. It's alright. I am doing just fine on my own." I tried to talk to him in a soothing voice.

He had stopped the rest of the tears that were about to fall but he still had pained eyes. "I thought I was the only one who had it rough."

"Yeah, but my mother never abused me. They never laid a hand on me. I can still visit my mom and have a friendly conversation with her."

I tried to say anything that would make him feel better.

"I guess your right. I couldn't strike a good conversation with my mother without getting slapped or pushed. I'm sorry. I really need to control this crying problem."

"It's ok to cry. There is no need to feel embarrassed about it."

(Daisuke's Pov)

I know that it is better to let your feelings out, but I did way too much.

I watched Dark cook our breakfast and even though you wouldn't think it, he was a skillful cook. I couldn't help but smile. I swung my legs as they dangled over the counter.

"It's done. Here." Dark handed me my plate. I was a little taken aback at the fact that he was letting me sit on the counter and eat. "You don't mind that I sit on the counter and eat?"

"No. You can sit wherever you please."

Dark sat next to me on the counter and started to eat with me. Once we were done, he took out plates and started to wash dishes. Feeling like I should, I walked over to the sink to help him. I grabbed the dish towel and started to dry the dishes he washed. "You don't have to help me. I have managed to do them on my own for all these years."

"I know, but I want to help." Dark looked at me and sighed while shaking his head in defeat.

"Seriously, I don't mind helping."

I had to ask him where everything went of course, but it was fun doing dishes with Dark. When we finished, it was around noon. We kind of had a brunch. "So, what do you want to do?" Dark asked me.

"I don't know what ever _you_ want to do." I had no idea what we could possibly do because I haven't really been around town.

"Have you ever been to a carnival?"

"No." What the heck was a carnival?

"Well, I guess you are in luck because there is one in town this week. Come on."

Dark gestured me to follow him out the door. We walked down strips of sidewalks until I couldn't walk anymore. "Dark…I…can't walk anymore." I said. My legs were aching.

"Say no more." With that said, Dark lifted me onto his shoulders. The view was kind of cool from on his shoulders.

We reached the heart of town and my eyes were gazing upon colorful booths and a giant wheel really got my attention. "WOW! This is a carnival?"

"Yep. What looks interesting?"

My eyes traveled along food booths, games, that giant wheel I saw before, and a few other scary looking things. "Can we go on that?" I pointed at the giant wheel that went slowly around.

"The Farris Wheel? Of course we can go on that."

Dark walked over to the line and we waited for our turn. When it was our turn, Dark set me down and we walked over to one of the seats. The man that greeted us strapped us in to make sure we didn't fall out. Before, I knew it, the wheel started to turn. We went up higher and higher. We went up so high, that I was scared. I dared to look down and I regretted it. I gasped and hid my head behind Darks arm. "You scared?"

"A little. I have never been up this high before." I felt his arm wrap around me and hold me close to him. "Don't be scared. I am right here and I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I peered up to see his genuine smile gleaming at me.

Throughout the whole ride, we were quiet and content. We got off and I felt a little dizzy. I guess heights aren't my specialty. I looked around for anything else to do, not that there _wasn't _anything to do. I saw a few people in lines for what looked like games. It looked pretty interesting so I grabbed Dark's arm and ran towards them. I didn't care if my legs hurt. They would not bring me down on this glorious day.

The first game we played was a game where you had to knock over stacked milk bottles. I tried to knock them over, but I wasn't strong enough. I lowered my head in disappointment. Dark took over and knocked them down in one try. The guy that worked the booth handed Dark and giant stuffed red dog. He handed it to me and I wasn't sure whether to take it or not. "But you won it, not me. I couldn't take that from you."

"Just take it. I won it for you anyway." He insisted and I finally gave in, taking it from him into my arms.

"Thank you so much." I gave him the best smile I could.

We played many games that night. Some with hard things to do and some that were extremely easy like throwing darts at balloons. I won a few prizes and so did Dark. He bought me some type of food called cotton candy. It was pink, fluffy, and it just dissolved as soon as you put it in your mouth. If was kind of… funny to eat.

(Dark's Pov)

I bought him cotton candy, played games with him, and took him on the Farris Wheel. What else could make this day great? He looked bushed after we were done. I carried him in my arms in a bridal style as he hooked his arms around my neck, the red dog under his arms. The rest of the prizes we won were dropped off in the Salvation Army box. He saw the box and he just had to donate something. He fell asleep in my arms as we walked home. I approached the door and I unlocked it successfully without waking Daisuke. I placed him on the couch before I headed to the bathroom. I was going to put him to his room after I got done. I got into the shower and took my sweet little time.

I returned to the living room, drying my hair with a towel. All I had on was my grey pajama bottoms that hung low on my hips. I strode over to the couch to get Daisuke, but he was gone. I checked all around the house until I finally found him. He was upstairs in _my_ room and in _my_ bed. I smiled and silently laughed. _You little shit. _I went over to him and tucked him in. When I was sure he was comfortable, I turned all the lights out in the house and went back to my bedroom. He must have taken his contacts out too. I crawled into the bed on my side and turned to face Daisuke. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I scooted closer to him and kissed his forehead. I felt something totally furry and soft between us. It was the dog I had won for him. I wrapped my arms around him to embrace him. We slept like that for the night.

XxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxXxooxX

(Normal Pov)

Daisuke awoke in Dark's arms. He felt as if that were his place, Dark's arms. He snuggled up closer to him, if that was even humanly possible. Dark cracked an eye open and shut it quickly when he saw Daisuke was awake. "Dark? Are you awake?" Daisuke whispered.

Dark didn't respond and Daisuke shrugged it off, shutting his eyes. Dark opened both eyes this time and shifted. Daisuke tilted his head to check to see if he was awake again. "Good morning." Dark said.

"Good morning, Dark." Daisuke sat up on his elbows.

"You snore." Daisuke said, chuckling at Dark.

"No I don't. You are full of it."

"Okay. But, you really do." Daisuke fell back against the sheets and started to snore, mocking Dark.

"Oh yeah? Well what do you think of this?" With that said Dark launched himself on Daisuke and tickled him to death.

"Ah ha. Ha ha ha…Dark….ha ha…Stop it! That ha…tickles…ha ha." Daisuke couldn't escape the hands of him.

Dark finally stopped tickling Daisuke. "We have to get up. It's almost time to go to school." Dark said, getting back on his side of the bed.

"Mmm…just a little while longer." Daisuke crawled closer to Dark and buried his head in the crook of Dark's neck. Dark blushed a deep red, but didn't move. Instead, he held Daisuke's waist.

(Daisuke's Pov)

I took in Dark's scent as he held my waist. This felt so right, but yet, so wrong. He is a guy. I am a guy. What would people think? I'm a freshman and he is a senior. My mind is in denial and I don't think I will be able to handle the pressure at school. No. I have to hold my head high and not care what people think.

Dark got up and I followed after him. "Hey Dark? Where is the bathroom? I kind of need a shower."

"First door on the left and the towels are in the cabinet just inside the door. Oh and you will need clothes so, for now, here is an outfit of mine." Dark handed me a black T-shirt with Breaking Benjamin written on it and faded baggy jeans with chains. "What in the world is with these jeans? " I looked questionably at him.

"Just put them on. There isn't a trick to them or anything."

I took his word for it. I headed into the bathroom and I fell in love with it. It was black and red all over. I got into the cabinet with towels and got a fluffy black one. I jumped in the shower (not literally).

When I was done, I shut off the water, toweled dry, and got dressed in the clothes that Dark gave me. I put Dark's gel in my hair to style my usual spikes. I put in my contacts, now that they were getting easier to use.(From now on, Daisuke will have them in during the day and he will have cute glasses on at night before bed) I was finally done and I walked out, throwing my towel and dirty clothes down the chute. Dark was already dressed and had his hair in that perfect style of his long strands hanging over his eyes and short in the back. _Handsome._ He looked at me and his eyes went wide. "Does it look terrible?" I was worried.

"No. You look…hot!"

Oh my god! Did he really just say that? Yet again, another blush had crept upon my cheeks. "Come on, we're going to be late. Here is your bag." He handed me my messenger bag and everything was still in it from that last night I saw mom. I looked at him puzzled at how he could've got this out of my old house. "Don't ask. Just thank me." He held up a finger.

"Thank you. I still have that question flashing in my mind, but I know its useless asking."

"That's right. Now, let's go!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs and into his car.

Luckily my legs were feeling better today. We cruised down the familiar streets to the school and Dark parked in his parking spot. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder before getting out of the car. Dark came up behind me after getting out of the car. "Ready?" He asked giving me a questioning look.

"Yeah. Let's go." I turned my head back towards the school and we started to walk, side by the side. As soon as we made it into the school, everyone turned their heads in shock at the sight they were beholding. _Great. They are already staring and are probably going to smash my face in._ I tried to hide behind Dark and he noticed it for he had pulled me flush against his side with his arm around me. That definitely threw everyone a loop. "Would you like me to escort you to your first class?" I was a little leery about walking to class by myself, even though I had done it since Pre-K. This time was different because everyone's probably out to get me. "Yes, please. That would make me feel at ease."

We walked to my English class and he made sure I was alright to put up with the first four periods before he left for AP Biology. We would meet at lunch but the periods would drag on, knowing that I was anxious for that time. Surprisingly though, they didn't go by slow at all. In fact, they zipped by so fast; I lost track of time a lot of times. I was at my locker, putting my books away, when I heard loud screaming and squealing that made me cringe. "AHHH!! DARK!! WE LOVE YOU!!"

I peeked out from behind my locker door and I saw Dark running crazily with girls running behind him. It was a herd of them. I looked away and shut my locker up. Dark ran towards me and I froze. He went behind me, hiding and peeking occasionally up over my shoulder. "Is the coast clear?" He whispered.

I shuttered at the warm breath that hit my ear. The girls crowded around us and were jumping up and down. "No. Who are they?"

"Fangirls. I hate them." He whispered the answer.

"KYAAAHH!! Dark, you silly boy, come out from behind the nerd." One girl said.

"Hey! He is not a nerd and I will not let you talk about him like that." Dark came out from behind me and got in front of _me_ in a defensive posture.

They stepped closer and Dark plastered a smirk on his face as he silently made a noise like, "Hmpf."

He did it so fast that I didn't have time to blink. He had both hands against my locker on either side of my head, his face centimeters from mine as my back was flat against the locker. "Come any closer and I will kiss him." He turned to the girls.

This guy was serious. Didn't _I_ have a say in this?

"Eh? Dark, what…?" I was confused and I really didn't know what he was capable of. At this closeness, like before, my heart thudded against my chest.

"Psh. Yeah right. You wouldn't dare kiss that freak." Another girl said.

"You want a bet? Watch me." Oh dear god! My mind was racing at an extremely rapid pace but all thoughts were erased when I felt cold lips touch to mine.

(Dark's Pov)

I took my chances of getting hit by Daisuke but it would be worth it. To my surprise, he didn't. My lips were moving ever so gently against his. There was complete silence around us like the world had suddenly paused it's time circle. We departed and he gazed at me either out of confusion, anger, or he just plain out liked it. He had sunk to the ground and his bangs were covering his eyes. I glanced around at the angry girls that were still surrounding us. "Just leave us the hell alone!" I finally yelled out at them. They jumped at my sudden harsh change of attitude. They all tossed their hair and stuck their noses in the air as they left like the total bitches and snobs they all were. After I was sure they were gone, I knelt down to Daisuke's level and looked him in his ruby eyes. "Why…why did you do that?"

"I had to figure out someway to get them away." It was half of the truth. I was hiding the fact that it was also a good time to finally share a first kiss with him. Well, in his case anyway. "Come on. Let's go to lunch." I reached out for his hand and he hesitantly took it. I knew we couldn't just forget about what just happened but it was never mentioned afterwards.

We headed off to lunch and we sat at a table with only a few people. We talked about random things like war and the world in general, avoiding the topic of the "kiss" as much as possible. We finished, walked to the gym and waited for the bell, went to our last 3 classes, and we headed home. Both of us had homework that we needed to finish. I pulled up to the drive and shut off the car. We walked up to the door and I unlocked it, stuffing the keys into my pocket after that. We walked in and headed upstairs. I walked into my room and when I thought Daisuke would go to his room, he plopped down on my bed and popped a sucker in his mouth. "I figured we could do our homework together."

I was perfectly fine with that. "Sounds good to me." I flopped down next to him on the bed and started on my Calculus work. I hated this stuff. He was working on his Geometry. He wouldn't be much help on Calculus but I could definitely help him with Geometry. That was my favorite class my freshman year. Truth be told, he finished before I did. "Damn. You finished quickly."

It's not that hard. We are only working on Circumferences and Tangents." He said that in the same manner as saying, "Duh!"

"Well, if you know your circles so much, what is the formula for the Area of a circle?"

"Uh...Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear. The area of a circle equals pie R squared." He said in a sing song way.

"Ok. Where the hell did you learn that from?"

"I made it up myself. That is just to help me remember the formula." He was so damn serious that it sort of made me laugh.

He threw the sucker stick in the trash can next to my bed and rolled over on his back, staring up at the ceiling. I had finished my homework and put it away. I put his away without him even knowing. I glanced over at him and he was still in the same position. I decided to scare him a bit and hovered over him. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

He got scared alright and his face turned beet red. I guess I just have this tendency of frightening people.

(Daisuke's Pov)

He sent shivers up my spine and I shuttered. Why does he always make my heart do flips and burst? Am I falling for him? No way! I couldn't be. Could I?

"I am just thinking." I answered his previous question he asked in a childish way.

"What about?" He was not going to let me up, I could assure you that much.

"Just…stuff."

"What? You can't tell me?" Dark kind of got cocky.

I turned my head to the side to avoid his eyes. He wasn't going to talk to me without eye contact, so he placed his cold hand between the pillow and my cheek, turning my gaze back to his. His eyes pleaded with me to talk to him. I sighed in defeat and I managed to sit up. "I just…I don't know…" I couldn't find the right words to explain it.

He made a disgruntled face and snorted. "You're thinking about that kiss, aren't you?"

"W-Well…maybe a little."

"I told you that that was just to keep those pesky girls away from me! Stop worrying about it." His tone turned a bit harsh.

"So I am just supposed to forget about you kissing me?! Not to mention that my first kiss was with a _guy_?! How the hell do you expect me to forget something like that?" I glared at him icily.

"You just…I don't know! I told you why, but you are still lingering around on the whole damn situation!" Dark was practically yelling at me.

"I can't…you are just so incompetent and…" "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" I jumped back at his full blown yell and I felt the heat rise.

Dark gasped at what he had just done. "Daisuke…I am so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

I found myself in his arms in a tight hug as he rocked me back and forth. I pulled away from him and gave him a gentle smile. I wasn't really mad at him. I mean, I _was_ lingering around the topic for too long.

I laid back down in my spot next to him. "Can I tell you something, Dark?" I was staring at the ceiling.

"Of course. What is it?"

"I am so confused at my emotions." I turned my head to him.

He listened attentively at what I had to say. "I don't know what I am feeling. My emotions are mixed up and jumbled. I don't think I like you like that, but I also think I might just be madly in love with you." With every word I said, he kept his emotion on his face blank. I didn't know if he was infuriated, bewildered, or exultant. I turned my head away from his gaze as that sneaky blush tainted my milky white cheeks red. I felt a cool hand grasp my chin and turn my head. I was now staring into Dark's amethyst eyes and they held such sadness as he towered over me. He leaned in, but only enough to where our noses touched and his warm breath danced across my lips. "Listen to me Daisuke. I know you have these emotions scattered but…" He trailed off.

It seems like we both couldn't explain what we were feeling. His nose was still touching mine and I just couldn't look away. I was entranced and mesmerized. He leaned in towards my ear and whispered, "I think I might know how I feel."

I froze in place as a sudden chill ran up my spine, resulted from the warm air that hit my left ear. I felt a tiny nip on my ear and Dark playfully nipped it again. It wasn't very hard but yet it stung a little. "Dark? What are you…"

(Dark's Pov)

I couldn't take it anymore. I seized his face and captured his lips, all in one swift motion. His lips tasted like cherry from the sucker he had just demolished. He was stunned, I could tell, and he melted under this compassionate moment. I moved my lips gently on his, parting his slightly. He practically lost his consciousness and I could hear his heart beat rapidly against his chest. My thumb caressed his cheek and he absolutely astounded me …he was kissing me back! We departed due to the lack of air we were receiving. We both composed ourselves and an awkward silence illuminated the air. I was still hovering over him, staring into his cute round ruby eyes. His arms suddenly flung around my neck, pulling me in for another kiss. _What the…? Whoa, Daisuke! _I kissed his lips and I broke it off as our lips made a 'smack'. I kissed his eye lid, down to his nose, and repeatedly kissed both of his cheeks. I kissed along his jaw line and down his neck. I nipped little places all along it. I trailed butterfly kisses on that spot where the neck meets the shoulder (They really need a name for that). I accidently bit a little too hard and drew blood. "Ow, Dark!" He flinched a little.

I quickly licked the crimson liquid that was protruding from the wound. If I were a vampire, this would be deadly. I gave him one last kiss on the lips and flopped down next to him. "Dark...? I…I lo…" He stammered a little.

"Well spit it out you little shit" I laughed and he gave me a goofy grin.

"I love you." Were my ears deceiving me?

I cuddled up next to him, embracing him and whispered in his ears, "I love you too my little chibi."

'Bam!' A pillow smacked my head.

…

…

_I'm falling_

_Even more_

_In love _

_With you _

_Letting go of all _

_I've held onto _

_I'm standing here _

_Until you make _

_Me move _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

**(1)-I just thought I would put this note up for anyone who is confused with what "bar" is in this case. It is a long counter that has stools to go with it. Daisuke just wants to be himself and sit on the counter and not the stool**

**XD Ok so I got a little carried away but I kind of like this chapter. I didn't mean for it to get too mushy at the end. I am afraid that I jumped around too much though. Ahhhhh My first yaoi with kissing! (Totally mortified) Love it…Hate it…let me know. Constructive criticism is a necessity in stories. Yeah, I know that this could be transferred into a lemon but I don't write those. I know for sure that I will not be comfortable with writing one and I think I may be too young (almost 16 yrs old) XD I don't think I am capable and it would be EXTREMELY awkward! Not to mention, SCARY! I hope this ThReEsHoT was a good one and if anyone wants to make a sequel, just ask me! Thank you all who have put it in their favs, put me in their favs, and reviewed the previous chapters! You all get Daisuke and Dark plushies. (No ideas. I know some of you are total fangirls so, behave yourselves! Lol just kidding! April fools! I think this is my best story so far and I hope to make more like it in the future.**

**All of you have supported me and left me such nice reviews! You deserve the best of the best.**

**THANKIES!!**

**All Done With My Rambling! Sorry **


End file.
